the_curious_smurf_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of the Smurfling's and Sassette/ Part 2
Flash back. '' ''Nat and Snappy walk in to Brainy house. '' ''“Brainy, we want to be in the music festival” Snappy says “That’s absosmurfly out of the question” Brainy tells them. '' ''“But why cant we be in the music festival?” Nat asks. '' ''“Because little smurflings are to young to appreciate fine music” Brainy tells Nat. '' ''“But smurflings are smurfs to, it’s not fair.” Snappy states. '' ''“Smurflings should be seen and not heard, especially at the music festival” Brainy tells Snappy. '' ''“Well were going to be in the music festival and you cant stop us” Snappy says. “I most certainly can” Brainy tells the smurflings. '' ''The arguing goes on for a few minutes until Papa Smurf walks in. '' ''“What’s going on in here?” Papa Smurf asks as he catches a paper airplane that Slouchy had made from one of the sheets of paper on the desk '' ''“What’s this?” Papa Smurf asks looking at the paper. '' ''“Sorry Papa Smurf, it’s something that I made form a piece of paper.” Slouchy tells him. '' ''“Now whats this argument about?” Papa asks Brainy. '' ''“The smurflings want to be in the music festival, but I of course told them its impossible” Brainy says. '' ''“I don’t think so Brainy, Smurflings are still smurfs after all” Papa says. '' ''“See” Snappy answers. '' ''“Now, now none of that. Smurflings must show respect to grown ups” Papa tells Snappy. '' ''“See” Brainy says as he looks at Snappy. '' ''“And grown up smurfs should be role models to young smuflings” Papa says as he walks out of the room. '' ''“Lets go and make some instruments” Snappy says to Nat and Slouchy “Yeah that sounds like a good idea” '' ''The smurflings then walk over to wear Handy is busy making a house for the smurflings to live in. '' ''“Handy can you help us make some instruments?” Nat asks. '' ''“I would love to, but im a bit busy fixing a house for you, why don’t you use some of the junk from my back yard” Handy tells them. "Careful, now" Handy tells the smurfs that were helping him. "You should run along, its dangrous for smurflings to be around building sites" Handy says as he looks at the Smuflings. '' ''“ok then, thank you” The smurflings say as the they walk of. '' '' Soon the three Smurflings found what they were looking for and got to work on making their instruments. '' ''“I hope that Brainy will let us perform” Nat says. '' ''“Same” Snappy agrees. '' ''End of flashback. '' “That’s pretty cool, how the three of you made your own instruments” Curious says. ''Flashback continued. '' ''The Smurflings were standing behind the curtain waiting for the turn to perform, Brainy and his band walked past and looked at the Smurflings. '' ''“Brainy are you going to let us perform after you have finished?” Nat asks. '' ''“Well see” Brainy answers “But Brainy you promised, Papa Smurf won’t like it” Nat tells him. '' ''“Very well, you can go on after we finish, if there’s time” he told Nat. “But I have a sneaky feeling there won’t be” Brainy thought to himself. '' ''Clumsy looked at the smurflings instruments “Those are strange looking instruments” '' ''“That Clumsy is one strange smurf, I like him” Slouchy says as Brainy and his band walk on to the stage. '' ''Brainy finished his first song and then moved on to the next one. '' ''“He’s never going to give us a chance” Snappy tells Nat. '' ''“We have to do something about it. I know. Flutterby here’s what I want you to do” Nat says as he whispers something to his pet butterfly. '' ''The butterfly flutters on the stage and lands on Brainy nose causing him to conduct to fast, this made the other smurfs laugh and Brainy fell of the stage. '' ''“So much for volume 42” he complained. '' ''“Come on you guys, now’s our chance” Snappy says as they walk on to the stage. '' ''The smurflings began to play their music, it was something that the other Smurfs had never heard before and they all sat there shocked. '' ''“What kind of music is that Papa Smurf?” Smurfette asks “I don’t know Smurfette, I don’t think there is a name for that kind of music” Papa Smurf tells Smurfette. '' ''“Wow, its so new it doesn’t even have a name” Clumsy says to Brainy who just walks of. ''“I wonder what’s gotten in to him” Clumsy says. '' ''The smurflings music had every smurf dancing. '' End of Flashback “And that’s how we became smurflings and introduced a whole new kind of music to the village” Snappy tells Curious. “That’s a lovely story, but how did Sassette come in to the story” Curious asks. “oh that happened a few weeks latter” Snappy says. “I think that Smurfette should tell you this part of the story” “Ok, Snappy” Smurfette said. “Well it was the middle of spring a few years before we found you, I was getting tired of being the only girl in the village.”